Lapsus Cordis
by Winry-Revenge
Summary: El Host Club se fue de vacaciones a Budapest! qué aventuras tendrán en ese viaje? un muy extraño HikaruxHaruhi y algo de TamakixHaruhi. Dejen Review! o3o


Lapsus Cordis

**Lapsus Cordis**

_By: Rache_

**N/A:** Como no sé que es lo que anda pasando en el manga les diré que en sí la historia no tiene ninguna adaptación a un momento de la serie. El nombre significa "Errores de corazón", pero no le den mucha importancia xD es un HxH con todos los Host de vacaciones de invierno en Hungría. Espero que les guste ;D.  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_-"¿Y qué les parece si para la próxima nos vamos a Budapest?!" Por alguna razón al mayor de los Hitachiin se le había ocurrido visitar aquel remoto sitio, lleno de tradición y castillos azules sacados de cuentos de hadas. La idea era pintoresca y todos aceptaron. Incluso Haruhi se veía emocionada, y más aún porque le dijeron que el pasaje era un regalo y no se acumularía en su cuenta de 8.000 yenes._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ese fin de semana llegó, y todos partieron al aeropuerto. Haruhi contemplaba la entrada y salida de los gigantescos aeroplanos Jumbo a través del cristal, cargados de muchos ricos y sus zorras adineradas. No pudo evitar poner una expresión cínica ante todo eso. Luego centelló un pestañeo y se dio cuenta que era observada por las miradas felinas de Hikaru y Kaoru con sus típicas caras de diablillo inundadas en perplejidad.

-"Te encuentras bien, Haruhi?" Preguntaron a la vez entrecerrando los dorados ojos y sonriendo, en son de una mueca de travesura.

-"S-sí…" Contestó la chica de ojos cafés sin darle mucha importancia. "Sólo me preguntaba si mi papá sobrevivirá un fin de semana comiendo comida rápida" _'Dudo que se preparé algo'_ pensó mientras achinaba los ojos y reía para sí.

Los gemelos se miraron ahora más confusos que antes –"'comida… rápida'?" repitieron y luego exclamaron con brillo en sus ojos tomando a Haruhi por los hombros "¡Queremos probar eso!"  
-"Tsk…"- _'Aún no dejan de hacerlo… y ya pasó más de un año…'_ se decía mientras era estrujada sin recato por Hikaru en su felicidad de "hacer cosas plebeyas".

-"¡Ahora que estaremos lejos de Japón podremos hacer todo lo que los plebeyos hacen sin preocupaciones!"- Saltó Kaoru

'_ricos bastardos'_

-"Quiere decir que antes se estaban preocupando?" agregó Haruhi al momento que Hikaru la soltaba como si se estuviera deshaciendo de su osito de felpa para abrazar a su hermano e implantar otro momento incestuoso a lo Host Club.

Haruhi sonrió y se volvió a incorporar. El resto estaba subiendo por las escaleras eléctricas, podía divisar los cabellos de oro de Tamaki y a Money saltando con su Bunny rosa.

El avión ya iba a despegar. Los gemelos se acomodaron en sus butacas 'de luxe', atrás de ellos Tamaki y Haruhi, y a los costados Honey junto a Mori y, finalmente, Kyouga quién ya había encargado unas copas a la azafata.

-"Serán unas horas de viaje, querida Haruhi… ¿Verdad que no le temes a volar, no?" Dijo con ojos azules iluminados y tomándola de las manos "No estoy seguro si ya has viajado…los plebeyos no lo hacen muy seguido no? cualquier cosa tu ya sabes que…" la atrajo a su pecho y la frotaba vigorosamente estrujándola como a un peluche "¡PUEDES CONTAR CON PAPÁ PARA LO QUE SEA!"

-"TAMAKI!! SUÉLAME!!" Gritaba ella ante el acoso sexual de Tono-senpai intentando inútilmente separase. _'ASH! Por qué me tocó este asiento'_ pero en verdad no le molestaba mucho tampoco.

-"Otra vez el Rey la está acosando" Dijo Kaoru, -"Seh, vamos a divertirnos" respondió Hikaru algo celoso mientras se asomaba con curiosidad.

-"Quieres venir con nosotros?"- dijeron ambos al unísono mientras se apoyaban en la cabecera del asiento. Se quedaron un largo rato así contemplando el bullicio de Tamaki.

Finalmente… "No será que a ti te dan miedo las alturas y por eso intentas distraerte, Tono?" preguntó Hikaru con una sonrisa pícara de oreja a oreja mientras que Kaoru reflexionaba algo como "es verdad, ahora que lo mencionas hizo lo mismo la otra vez!"

-"Aaahh! Con que eso era, Tamaki!" dijo Haruhi con una leve sonrisa.

-"Pobre Tamaki-senpai!" gritó a lo lejos Honey "Si quieres te presto a Bunny para que te cuide" replicó con dulzura.

-"NADA DE ESO!"- Gritó el rubio principesco ahora muy sonrojado –"Yo—yo no le temo a las alturas!" Explicó (o eso intentó) pero fue nuevamente repelido por Hikaru y su reto de hacerlo mirar por la ventanilla o encender la laptop en pleno vuelo, como decía el mito.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Para cuando se avivaron del tiempo ya estaban sobrevolando El Danubio, Haruhi se apoyó contra la ventanilla para tener una mejor vista, claro Tamaki ni se había movido y en su lugar aprovechó para tomarla por la cintura y la sentó en sus rodillas. Quedó sorprendida al ver la inmensidad del lugar, las estructuras, el colosal Teatro de la Alegría, las luces azules y violáceas remarcando el río, le daba una sensación de nostalgia. –"Ya comprendo por qué este lugar es apodado "El Reino de la Melancolía" anunció con un suspiro.

Tamaki sonrió y se quedó un momento con la mirada perdida –"Ya llegamos"-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El lugar era de ensueños, tal como Haruhi se lo había imaginado. Todo a su alrededor parecía tener una atmósfera medieval, hasta los puestos más pequeños. Y, al llegar al lujoso Hotel _Erzsébet_ todos se quedaron asombrados, hasta Kyouya prestó delicada atención en los detalles de lapislázuli y metales preciosos finamente tallados.  
_'Serán una vacaciones diferentes'_ pensó Haruhi mientras que, a su derecha Hikaru quedaba anonadado, a diferencia de Haruhi y Tamaki, no por la imponente estructura, sino por el reflejo de las luces fantasía en el rostro de su hermosa amiga, la hacía ver en infinidad de colores, y a la vez su rostro se reflejaba en el cristal de la limusina, creando una figura de belleza surrealista. Los ojos cafés enormes y concentrados, y sus labios levemente abiertos por el asombro. No pudo evitar sonrojarse por lo que se le venía en la cabeza y, a pesar de que estaba nevando afuera y el aire acondicionado del vehículo se había roto, se sentía acalorado.

En el hotel, había reserva para 4 habitaciones, las últimas que quedaban por la fecha… Haruhi, Hikaru y Kaoru, Honey y Mori, Tamaki y Kyouya. Así se dividirían.

-"Hey! Y por qué Haruhi estará sola y yo tengo que ir con él?!"- Bromeó Hikaru mientras señalaba al lloriqueante Kaoru.

-"¡¡Por qué dices cosas tan horrendas, hermano?!" gritó siguiéndole la corriente en tono dramático al momento que sacaba un pañuelo de encaje del bolsillo.

-"Pues… tu me empujaste fuera de la cama la otra vez." Recordó el pelirrojo mientras se acercaba a su hermano hasta quedar a unos pocos centímetros de sus labios -"Lo siento… no quise…Kaoru…" (Fondo rosa, música de telenovela y un censured grande como una casa XD)

-"Haruhi no se sentirá sola, Mori?" Preguntó con el balbuceo de un niño pequeño Honey.  
-"Lo siento, hija pero a mamá le pareció lo más correcto, yo le insistí! Pero…" Vuelve a abrazar asfixiantemente a Haruhi y a mirar de reojo a Kyouya.

-"¡¡Está Bien Tamaki!! Entiendo!! Cálmate! AAAAAH POLICÍA!!" Gritó Haruhi intentando escapar, pero Tono no le escuchaba y seguía tan pegajoso como desde el comienzo.

-"¿Le ayudamos?" se preguntaron los gemelos viendo de lejos con recelo.  
Se acercaron por detrás mientras Haruhi agitaba los bracitos y la tironearon para rescatarla. –"Ya ya! Se está poniendo pesado, Tono" dijo Kaoru mirándolo de soslayo

-"Es que se olvidó su osito en Ouran!" declaró Hikaru con expresión maliciosa.

Tal como Kyouya esperaba impaciente, llegaron los encargados en llevar las maletas a las habitaciones. -"Haruhi es nuestra invitada, por eso tendrá la habitación para ella sola" dijo poniendo fin al asunto.

-"Gracias!" Exclamó Haruhi con la respiración agitada por luchar contra el abrazo mortal de Tamaki.  
-"No lo agradezcas, te lo ganaste" _'Además yo no lo pagué'_

-"Qué les parece si nos vamos a las termas?" dijo Tamaki desperezándose un poco.

-"¡¿Termas?! hay termas? Maldición… no cargué mi traje."

-"No te preocupes, nuestra madre ha diseñado muchos modelos en estos días!" añadieron los gemelos y se lanzaron a correr detrás del carrito de las maletas.

-"No quiero imaginarme que…" murmuró Haruhi desalentada de la idea al momento que ambos se pararon frente a ella, con una sonrisa de complicidad y el hermoso y… erótico traje de baño negro.

Ella los miró incrédula con la boca levemente abierta -"Quieren que use eso?!"

-"SÍ!!" Gritaron a la par con una sonrisa torcida -"No creo que a Tono le moleste, verdad, Tono?"

Pero él se encontraba demasiado perturbado con solo ver el bañador, un hilo de sangre descendió de su nariz.

-"Es un idiota" exclamó Hikaru –"Sí, lo es" añadió Kaoru.

-"Bueno, entonces no lo usarás?" Hikaru se inclinó hasta el rostro de Haruhi, que sintió como la respiración del pelirrojo le acariciaba la fina piel de los labios y los penetrantes ojos dorados fijos sobre los de ella, invitante. A diferencia de Tamaki él no tenía miradas de cachorro ni nada similar para sobornarla. Era la misma diferencia que había entre diablillos y querubines ante sus ojos.

De pronto el chico saltó hacia atrás exclamando a los cuatro vientos -"Oh Kaoru! Es terrible! TERRIBLE! Nuestra pobre madre! Que tanto añoraba que su traje fuera usado por Haruhi… qué le diremos ahora? Se derrumbará en un mar de lágrimas cuando lleguemos y note que no le gustó!" Cae de rodillas con el bañador en las manos frente a Haruhi.

-"Ehhh?! Yo no conozco a su madre!" luego se imaginó, sí, ella debe conocerme… con la cantidad de fotos que han tomado…-drop-

-"No lo usaré" dijo con voz autoritaria esta vez "hace frío para usar uno tan corto" dijo a modo de excusa.

-"Bueno, entonces…"

-"Uh?"

Es guiada hasta la habitación –"Ven a probarte los otros!"  
Para cuando el rubio de ojos azules reacciona ya era tarde, Haruhi y los gemelos habían ingresado a la habitación y cerrado bajo llave.

-"Nosotros mientras nos vamos a cambiar, verdad Mori-chan?"  
-"Lo mismo, si es que vas a ir tu también deberías Tamaki" Indicó Kyouya "Además no creo que Haruhi sea de las que no saben defenderse"

A regañadientes el rubio ignoró lo que dijo el resto y se plantó frente a la habitación de los gemelos Hitachiin.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-"Creo que este te quedará mejor"- Dijo Kaoru mientras le entregaba un bañador más reservado.  
-"Sí… es mi favorito hasta ahora" Sonrió y recordó que entre los dos, Kaoru siempre fue el más comprensivo mientras que Hikaru el más _volátil_.

Este último seguía buscando entre la pila de bañadores empacados uno que fuera 'digno de Haruhi' pero todas sus ofertas eran peores que el primer bañador que habían llevado al corredor.

Finalmente Haruhi le hace un gesto a Kaoru de que iba a pasar al baño a cambiarse, mientras Hikaru, sin percatarse, seguía como loco revoleando bañadores.

Ella se quitó las ropas que llevaba y las colocó en su bolso. El bañador que había elegido Kaoru era excelente, era blanco con unos diseños japoneses de carpas koi que simulaban ser coloridas flores dibujadas en óleo. Al salir del baño Kaoru se queda asombrado, y más aún Hikaru quien abrió los ojos enormes y pareció que toda la sangre se le fue un momento a la cabeza por el rubor que mostraba '_Qué me está pasando?!_' sin duda, el traje de baño le daba una silueta de doncella, aunque ya lo era para todos ellos, pero ahora se veía exactamente como una revelación de Afrodita, las pequeñas curvas bien exageradas por el traje, y los colores combinaban de manera mágica, Hikaru cerró un momento los ojos y volvió a abrirlos incrédulo de lo que veía, y lo que empezaba a sentir.  
Haruhi se ruborizó un poco al ver a sus dos amigos estupefactos, sin mencionar una palabra.

–"Ok, me lo cambiaré" dijo creyendo que no les gustaba, pero éstos casi instantáneamente la detuvieron. –"¡¡No!! ¡¡NOO!! Te queda genial!" Kaoru corrió a por la bata y se la colocó suavemente en los hombros.

-"Iré yo mientras, no espíen" Kaoru volteó y entró al baño dejándolos solos.

-"ah…ahnn!" gruñó Hikaru intentando armar una frase coherente, volvió a mirar a Haruhi y se le vino a la mente todo el recorrido que habían hecho la vez que tuvieron "una cita", como se aterró cuando luego no la hallaba en ninguna parte, y luego una ternura que jamás había sentido al verla acurrucada debajo de la mesa. Sintió ganas de besarla en ese momento, pero no se sentía tan descarado como para hacerlo, robarle un beso.

Sintió un leve jalón en su brazo y despertó del trance –"Te encuentras bien?" preguntó Haruhi

-"Sí…"

-"Ve a cambiarte, Hermano!" Kaoru le dio una palmada en la espalda haciéndole saber que estaba detrás de él desde hace unos segundos.

-"Se tardaron mucho" rugió Tamaki algo irritado por la espera, -"Los demás ya están en las termas"  
-"Genial" dijeron los gemelos y siguieron caminando con movimientos acompasados y Haruhi en medio.

-"TSK! Espérenme!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dejaron atrás el gran recinto y siguieron un largo corredor, decorado igual que las recámaras, cuadros enormes y dorados, estatuas antiguas, ventanales de vidrios de colores como los que se hayan en las basílicas, más piedras y metales preciosos, etc. Esto a Haruhi empezaba a fastidiarle, hasta que llegó al enorme baño termal, en donde también había un puesto con comidas regionales de buen aspecto y olores exóticos, especialmente los postres.

-"Hmmmn…" se quedó pensando qué debía elegir, cuál sabría mejor. Por su espalda apareció Hikaru sonriente –"Veamos, te recomiendo el gundel palacsinta para postre y…" sirvió en el plato de Haruhi una pequeña bandeja de madera con vegetales extraños y carne asada. –"Qué es eso, Hikaru?"

-"Erdélyi fatányéros" respondió esbozando una sonrisa torcida.

-"Nani?!"

-gasp- -"Qué no lo conoces?" preguntó mientras le despeinaba cariñosamente y tomaba algo de la mesa libre.  
-"Es un nombre muy raro para recor!…" Hikaru detuvo el comentario de su amiga metiendo un dulce con forma de paleta en su boca.

Rió con la misma expresión divertida de antes, Haruhi se había ruborizado un poco por la acción, luego sujetó el dulce con la otra mano y lo miró un momento con matiz de desdén. Él se inclinó y le sacó el dulce de la mano con la boca.

-"Y así sabe mejor" dijo guiñándole el ojo y marchando a la gran pileta termal –"Apresúrate". Haruhi lo _siguió_ unos pasos atrás cargando la bandeja con lo que él le había servido y se sentó en una de las mesas al borde de la terma.

Tamaki sale un momento para alentar a Haruhi a entrar al agua, que hacía frío, etc, etc. Lo que en realidad intentaba era poder ver finalmente a Haruhi en bañador de MUJER.  
Salen también los gemelos y empujan bromeando al príncipe, que cae despavoridamente al agua salpicándolos.

-"Vamos Haruhi! Qué esperas?" grita Kaoru.

Ella obedece sin haber terminado todo lo que le habían servido, se quita la bata descuidadamente y la arroja a la silla. Tamaki vuelve en sí y abre los brazos con un cántico de -"ven a mí, hija!", Hikaru vuelve a entrar al agua sonrojado, ella le sigue al igual que Kaoru.

-"El agua está deliciosa!" exclama sonrojada por el calor.

-"Te sientes bien? Andas raro… tu hoy…" Pregunta Kaoru torciendo levemente el lado inferior como un niño pequeño e instantáneamente le da una sacudida a su hermano.  
-"Estoy bien"  
-"Qué le pasa a Hikaru-chan?" exclama con curiosidad el pequeño Honey-sama.  
-"Seguro anduvo tragando el agua termal otra vez"- Suspiró Kaoru y Haruhi lanzó una carcajada.

-"ESTOY BIEN!" Insistió el pelirrojo y se arrojó una pequeña toalla remojada sobre el rostro, las sales y minerales en el agua hacían que su cuerpo flote por más resistencia que diera, lo demás jugaban, menos Kaoru quién se había quedado a su lado con cara de enfado por la contestación de hace un rato. –"No era necesario que gritaras así" le reprochó. Pero no era uno de sus mejores días, se sentía agobiado y sumamente confundido. Pensaba en los momentos que Haruhi pasó con Tamaki, en los que por lo visto, jamás pasó nada, y no entendía bien a qué se debía… se dio la idea de que tal vez ella estaba interesada en otra persona ¿Podría ser?.  
Sacudió la cabeza, intentando despejar esos pensamientos abrumantes, ahora estaba de vacaciones con ella, para ella, lo que importaba realmente era que esté feliz en este momento de ocio antes de volver al Ouran. Si había o no pasado algo con Tono ya no importaba. Su cercanía le causaba bienestar, comprensión, simple placer visual como no había sentido antes. Y mientras más tiempo pasaba, con cada nuevo descubrimiento, más fuerte se hacía aquel sentimiento. Salió de su nube cuando fue golpeado accidentalmente por Honey mientras jugaba. Se quitó la toalla, un poco más relajado, vio que Haruhi se acercaba preocupada y se ponía entre medio de él y Kaoru.

-"Se está nublando" Dijo con evidente preocupación.

'_Claro, no era por mí'_ pensó Hikaru mientras resoplaba haciendo que el flequillo se despegara de su frente húmeda.

Los demás se veían tan despreocupados, ni siquiera lo habían notado, ya no nevaba… sólo había nubes azuladas amenazado con un tormenta. Casi al mismo tiempo ambos pasaron su brazo por el hombro de Haruhi para calmarla. –"Todo estará bien" dijo Hikaru esbozando nuevamente una de sus sonrisas.

Kyouya había pedido bebidas, un champagne y muchos licores de curiosas botellas que debían beberse acompañados de sal y limón.

-"Hey! Ustedes tres! Vengan a celebrar!" gritó Tamaki con una felicidad como si ya hubiera consumido un par de copas a pesar de no lo había hecho. Los gemelos se acercaron vivazmente. Haruhi fue más precavida, no le gustaban las bebidas pesadas, pero tomó una de las copas a la vez que fruncía ligeramente el ceño.  
–"Tampoco te gusta, Hikaru?"

-"No es eso, me pone demasiado…" _'pervertido'_ -"Alegre"

Brindaron la mitad de la noche, por una cosa y por otra, cerca de las 2 de la madrugada decidieron volver a sus habitaciones.

Haruhi casi no había tomado, Hikaru sólo unas cuantas copas de Champagne. Kaoru estaba ya dormido por la mezcla de licores, los demás parecieron soportarlo bien, menos Tamaki que luchaba para mantenerse erguido y caminar sin desviarse.

En la habitación Hikaru acomodó a Kaoru en la cama y lo arropó un poco, luego se deslizó en el pequeño espacio que quedaba entre la pared y su hermano desmayado por los efectos del alcohol. Intentó dormir lo poco que quedaba de la noche, aunque posiblemente tuviese tiempo de sobra a la mañana, entre la resaca que todos tendrían.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Una luz blanca y espeluznante invade la habitación en su totalidad, posiblemente no fue ella quien lo despertó, sino el estrepitoso ruido, que no recordaba en ese instante pero que instintivamente supo que escuchó. Se encontró sentado en la cama con la respiración agitada como si hubiese despertado de una pesadilla. Nuevamente, se dio cuenta que su mente no lo engañaba, otro centellante relámpago inundó la habitación y pudo escuchar un trueno lejano, incomparable al primero que le despertó. Se levantó cuidadosamente para no despertar a Kaoru, quien yacía desmayado en la misma posición en que lo dejó.

-"Haruhi"- Dijo casi inaudible por la fuerte lluvia _'debe estar aterrada'_

Recordaba lo que Tamaki le había gritado aquella vez por el celular, que eran terroríficos para ella… Volvió a escuchar otro trueno, esta vez mucho más fuerte y cercano.

Decidió ir a ver como se encontraba, a pesar de que le parecía un lugar sagrado la habitación de Haruhi, y le molestaba en parte tener que hacerlo y tal vez despertarla, tal vez ni se había dado cuenta de la tormenta de afuera! Pero, ante la duda, cobró valor para ingresar. Giró el picaporte y la puerta lanzó un doloroso quejido.

Tal como lo había imaginado, ella no estaba en su cama, y esta se encontraba destapada, las sábanas y su amiga estaban debajo.

Se acercó e inclinó para verla -"Haru... Estás bien?"

Ella lanzó un gemido lastimero, estaba aterrada. La presencia misma de Hikaru la había asustado en un primer momento, hasta que se percató de quién se trataba. Él estiró su mano ayudándola a salir de debajo de la cama.

-"Ven... te vas a resfriar si estas ahí" Y en verdad, hacía muchísimo frío y parecía haberse ido la energía eléctrica, _'el aire acondicionado se jodió por eso'_ pensó el pelirrojo.

Finalmente Haruhi le tomó la mano, él sonrió comprensivamente y le ayudó a salir de entre las enroscadas sábanas que se había arrastrado para escapar de los truenos. Ella lo abrazó por la cintura aún llorando pero un poco más tranquila esta vez, él también la rodeo con los brazos y así se quedaron un momento en el suelo, con cada centelleo del relámpago el abrazo era más fuerte.

-"No pasa nada, no me iré" continuó él para tranquilizarla.

Se sentía algo somnoliento quizá por el alcohol que había bebido o quizá por la dulce fragancia del perfume de Haruhi.

-"Hikaru…" Dijo ella con un hilo de voz mientras sollozaba

-"Hm?" Podía sentir como los brazos de Haruhi se aferraban más firmemente a su cintura y su cabeza se hundía contra su estómago, le causaba pena ver a su amiga en esa situación, a la vez que le causaba calidez ese abrazo forzoso.

-"No debes temerles, sólo es ruido, luz y… como muchos millones de voltios?" explicó Hikaru despreocupado intentando animarla a levantarse, por más cálido que se sentía en el abrazo empezaban a acalambrárseles las piernas por la postura.

Haruhi levantó la mirada un poco –"Gracias" dijo y soltó a Hikaru mientras se arrodillaba. Él se puso de pie y se sentó en el borde de la cama estirando las piernas. -"Te sientes mejor?.." cuando todo parecía haberse calmado otro trueno cayó e hizo que los vidrios gruesos vibraran, el ruido lastimó los oídos de ambos. Haruhi saltó nuevamente hacía Hikaru en un acto reflejo y cayeron hacía atrás.

-"Creo que… durarán un rato más" dijo él mientras se estiraba lo más que podía con Haruhi aferrada a su torso, tomando una de las frazadas para cubrirla.

-"Mejor así?" preguntó él con la mirada baja como aquella vez, lamentaba haberse olvidado cargar los audífonos serían una gran ayuda si estuvieran. Se recostó en la cama y Haruhi se acurrucó a su lado protegida entre los brazos de Hikaru, eso la tranquilizó nuevamente. Pasó un tiempo antes de que los truenos se detuvieran, luego quedo únicamente el sonido de la lluvia y ambos seguían despiertos. Era imposible para ambos conciliar el sueño sabiendo la estrechez que había entre sus cuerpos.

Hikaru fue el primero en hacer un lugar, era común en él ser "poco paciente", Haruhi se sorprendió de gran manera al verlo… tan sonrojado. Ella era muy despistada para darse cuenta de los sentimientos de otro y él demasiado infantil para declarar sus sentimientos. Sin duda, Kaoru era la clave, pero no se encontraba.

Por un momento fue invadido por el calor que sintió antes. Se apoyó en su lado izquierdo, mirando a Haruhi desde una perspectiva más alta a la anterior, pensando las contras y los pros de lo que eso significaba.

Haruhi se sentó en la cama y se acomodó la bata que llevaba, él era incomprensible en ese instante ante sus ojos.

Finalmente, mencionó su nombre, al momento que se enderezó para rozar el rostro suave con las puntas de los dedos.

-"Hikaru…" Intentó explicarle cuan molesto era aquello, y más no estando frente a alguna clienta, en lo que se obviaba que se trataba de un juego. Pero en ese momento éste puso su dedo índice sobre la frente de Haruhi y empujó, haciendo que caiga hacía atrás, nuevamente al colchón.

Haruhi quedó sorprendida por la acción, le recordó a un gato mientras juega con su presa, pestañeó rápido un par de veces. Pero, aquello no era un juego de los comunes que hacen en Host Club.

La obscuridad de la habitación era espesa, pero podía ver los cabellos rojizos y los ojos brillantes de Hikaru, quien se acercó nuevamente en actitud retadora y cargada de brusquedad, esta vez quedando encima de ella, sin tocarla. Su cabeza suspendida de manera que las miradas de ambos quedaron simétricas.  
-"Qué haces?" preguntó Haruhi finalmente con gesto despreocupado.  
La mirada de Hikaru se encontraba inexpresiva, con una sonrisa dibujada levemente divertida e incluso sarcástica. Se acercó aún más y lamió seductoramente la mejilla de Haruhi, ella corrió su rostro e intentó incorporarse pero sin inmutarse el pelirrojo hizo un movimiento rápido para sujetarla y su cuerpo se dejó caer sobre el de ella, oprimiendo y aplastándola bajo su peso. Volvió a lo que estaba haciendo, su lengua se deslizó de las rosadas mejillas a los pálidos labios. Los saboreó con suavidad. Mientras Haruhi lanzaba un gemido que detuvo con un profundo beso. El cuerpo de ella se tensionó al sentir los rápidos latidos de Hikaru, su cuerpo fuerte y cálido acomodado entre sus piernas.

Sin perder en ningún momento la cordura, cerró los ojos, hasta que el beso no pudo extenderse más y los labios volvieron a pertenecerle solo a ella. Volvió a pronunciar –"Hikaru" –"Por qué haces esto?" empezando a ser presa del nerviosismo pero intentando implantar seriedad hasta lo último. Abrió los ojos y, para su sorpresa él la estaba observando fijamente, con sus ojos calculadores.

-"Dime…" dijo con un tono de voz serio

-"Dime si tendría otra oportunidad de hacer esto?..."

Los ojos de Haruhi se hicieron enormes ante las palabras de Hikaru, _no podía ser_, empezaba a sentirse un verdadero juguete sexual en aquella incómoda situación. Se desesperó un momento e intentó moverse, empujarlo, quería huir pero no podía, sin duda sentía cariño por él, pero jamás hubiese elegido que las cosas pasaran así.

-"de poder…" Continuó él con voz atropellada mientras ella se debatía –"Abrazarte, y besarte, y decirte…" Haruhi se detuvo y volvió a mirarlo, levantando una ceja inquisitiva.

-"Que mi felicidad está en tus manos" Dijo finalmente en tono pausado con una sonrisa amable abriéndose paso en sus labios. Se incorporó lentamente y volvió a sentarse al borde de la cama, mirando de costado a Haruhi que yacía indignada como hacía unos segundos sin siquiera pestañar.

Se rascó nervioso la mejilla_ 'Creo que la asusté más que los mismos _truenos' se puso de pie dándole la espalda.

-"Hi—HIKARU!!" gritó ella antes de que el Hitachiin atravesara la puerta y saliera del cuarto. Éste volteo.

Ella ya estaba arrodillada en el centro de la cama, aún no había salido de todo el asombro que se llevó

-"Te quiero…… muchísimo…" Declaró luego muy sonrojada y con la mirada levemente baja.

-"Buenas noches" Dijo el joven mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**N/A:** Wa! Que largo, quedó mucho más largo de lo que imaginé u lo siento…

Espero que les haya gustado, tal vez lo continúe, porque aún queda un día más en Budapest no? ;D pero eso se verá.

Por si algún medio retrasado no lo entendió xD: Hikaru no encontraba la manera de decirle a Haruhi sus sentimientos. La tormenta que se desató fue el punto clave (Oh sí siempre tormentas vieron? No queda nada de imaginación XD) para que él vaya a consolarla y, en el momento que parecía que iba a abusar de Haruhi nos damos cuenta de que fue uno de sus juegos o "broma" como prefieran, porque a él le gusta verla confundida y perturbada ;D –ok no, pero aquí sí-

Y como siempre, cualquier amenaza, duda, cigarro, sugerencia, felicitación, etc. será bien recibida!?


End file.
